lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Soldi
thumb|[[La banconota da venti dollari da ]] I Soldi sono citati in molte occasioni in Lost. __TOC__ Stagione 1 *$23,000 è la ricompensa offerta per la cattura di Kate. *$160,000 è la cifra che Sawyer vorrebbe estorcere a Jessica, ma che alla fine rinuncia ad ottenere. :*L'affare completo avrebbe fruttato be $300,000, ma Sawyer avrebbe ottenuto solo $140,000, che aveva prestato a Jessica e suo marito *$5 è ciò che Claire percepiva come paga oraria quando lavorava per Fish and Fry *$83,000 è ciò che Hurley deve a Walt per aver perso giocando a backgammon. *$25,000 è ciò che Boone offre a Bryan per lasciare Shannon. **$50,000 è ciò che Bryan chiede dopo che gli è stata fatta l'offerta dei $25,000. Boone accetta. *$156 milioni è ciò che Hurley dice a Charlie di aver vinto. *$50,000 è ciò che Martha Toomey dice a Hurley che suo marito Sam Toomey ha vinto indovinando il numero di piselli all'interno di una giara ad una fiera. *$1600 è ciò che Hurley paga ad un uomo anziano per lo scooter all'aeroporto di Sydney. *$160 milioni è ciò che Sawyer legge che "Hugo" vuole lasciare a sua madre, quando legge i biglietti nella bottiglia dei messaggi: "Chi diavolo è Hugo e come fa ad aver 160 milioni di dollari da lasciare a sua madre?" Stagione 2 *$30 è ciò che Francine afferma che sua madre le abbia rubato, una somma che Locke considera irrilevante paragonata la furto di un rene da parte di suo padre. *$50,000 è ciò che Eko offre al marocchino per esportare in volo l'eroina fuori dalla Nigeria. *$1299 e $1399 è ciò che scritto sui cartellini attaccati alle collane d'oro finto nella truffa di Sawyer e Cassidy al stazione di benzina. **$100 è ciò chiedono per gli articoli. *$600,000 è la cifra che Sawyer estorce a Cassidy. *$700,000 è la cifra che Anthony Cooper ha estorto e messo al sicuro nella cassetta di sicurezza. **$200,000 è la cifra che Anthony Cooper offre a Locke come ricompensa se recupera i $700,000. *$10,000 è ciò che Bernard ha donato Isaac di Uluru per guarire Rose. *$42,000 è ciò che Desmond chiede a Libby al Dina's coffee shop, dopo che le ha dato $4. Stagione 3 *$10 milioni è ciò che Munson ha rubato e nascosto. *$8 milioni è il valore dei diamanti che hanno rubato Nikki e Paulo. *$100,000 è ciò che la madre di Jin chiede a Sun per non svelare le vere origini di Jin. *$38,000 è ciò che Anthony Cooper ha estorto a Mary Ford di Sawyer's mother Mary Ford out of *$30,000 è ciò che Roger Linus chiede come prestito (presumibilmente è ciò che ha già ricevuto) Categoria:Liste Stagione 4 *$ 3,2 Milioni è la cifra che Miles cerca di estorcere a Ben in cambio della promessa di dire al proprio capo che è morto nell'isola assicurandogli che Charlotte (l'unico altro componente della squadra ad avere visto Ben vivo) non avrebbe parlato. Vari *$2364 è la cifra che viene chiesta in una truffa in un audizione per la parte di Sawyer di Matthew Fox, cifra che potrebbe riferirsi all l'affare di Tampa. Vedi anche *Pat Churchill, il manager di produzione di Lost, o "persona dei soldi" nel cast.